The Fiftieth Anniversary
by Sn1963
Summary: I made up a story about the castaways celebrating their fiftieth anniversary. The Howells have passed away and I actually knocked off twenty years off Loveys age because natalie Shaeffer was actually born in 1900 but told no one. Enjoy the story


Gilligan's Island, The castaways have their fiftieth reunion

The castaways, all except Thurston and Lovey who's real name was Lavinia, who had died twenty years earlier were sitting at the community table eating breakfast. They were eating duck eggs, and fruit. Ginger told the remaining five

"Wow, it's hard to believe we've been here fifty years!"

They thought about the day the ship The SS Minnow landed on the island. They were strangers, but quickly became friends, they argued and fought, but always made up. Gilligan married Mary Ann and Ginger married Roy (The Professor) Hinckley. The Skipper, known as Jonas Grumby married the couples in the 1990s. They were too old by then to bare children. But they were unable to provide clothing for children. The Skipper was now 80, Gilligan was now 72, The Professor was now 78, Ginger was 73, and Mary Ann 71.

The Professor had done many things for the castaways to make life easier on the island. He went and found some natural gas springs on the island and piped in gas for the girls to make a gas stove and also piped in with some rubber piping he made and attached to some brass and some glass lamps from The Minnow, he put gas lighting inside the huts. He also kept the old radio batteries recharged so they knew what day it was and what year it was too.

They got lucky sometimes too when a bore and sow that were running wild were there. They got pork from the piglets . They also found a Nanny goat and a Billy goat, who had some kids. They got milk and cheese from the Nanny and they got fur from them too, They made clothes from the fur after they sheared them, and washed and dried the wool and Mary Ann and Ginger carded and spun the wool. Then they sewed it into shirts and socks. They also got lots of duck eggs and there was still plenty of lemon trees and orange trees and pineapple trees. They got juice and fruit from these and the guava and papaya trees.

And there was always plenty of fish in the ocean to eat. And the fresh water springs all over the island provided them with water. The Professor made them a hot water heater so the girls could wash dishes in hot water and the castaways could shower or bathe in hot and cold water. And wash dirty clothes in warm water to keep them from getting holes in them.

They also got lucky when they had a visitor that had some wheat seed, They got to eat bread made from flour and some yeast that The SS Minnow had. Plus Mary Ann made her special sour dough bread when they ran out of yeast. The things that each of them missed were, to the Skipper, was beef, he loved steaks and hamburgers, to Gilligan was chocolate, and ice cream. To The Professor was his love of books, to Ginger was her close friends and her family, and to Mary Ann, her parents.

Mary Ann thought up an idea.

"Let's have a fiftieth reunion party, and dance and eat and drink champagne that the Howell's had left."

"Yes! Brilliant idea Mary Ann! "

The other four agreed. The Professor fixed the old record player they had. It took him an hour but he had it in working order. That evening, Mary Ann and Ginger cooked all kinds of delicious foods and they ate and toasted one another and then danced a while. Then they reminisced.

"Remember Harold Hecuba? The movie producer, we made up that Hamlet play from some old records the Howells brought. I really had fun playing the part of Ophelia."

Ginger remembered. And then sang

"_Hamlet dear your problem is clear avenging thy Fathers death, you seek to harm your uncle and mom but you're scaring me to death. While I sigh and cry and vie that love is everything._ _You convince to try and catch the conscience of the King. Since the date, when your dad met his fate, you just brood, and you don't eat your food. You hate your Ma, mad at my Pa, you'll kill the King or some silly thing. So Hamlet Hamlet do be a lamb let rotten enough alone, from Ophelia, no one will steal you. You'll always be my own, leave the gravediggers scene, if you know what I mean. Danish pastry for two, for me, for you!"_

Everyone smiled as she sang the song. Then Mary Ann said

"Remember the time I thought I ate poison mushrooms? It was because I overheard you guys talking about Horus Higginbotham when he married that girl."

The Professor laughed at the reminiscing of that, he was pretending to be Cary Grant, Skipper also laughed as he remembered being Marshal Dillon from Gun smoke, and Gilligan also laughed as he remembered being Charles Boyer. Then Gilligan remembered something.

"I can remember the time Mary Ann hit her head on a rock and was knocked out, then she thought she was Ginger when she came to."

The Professor added.

"Yes I tried to hypnotize you Mary Ann, and Gilligan was at the window and he came to as you after the name Mary Ann was mentioned.

Mary Ann laughed about it, she admitted later on that she couldn't sing her way out of a paper bag that night. Then the Professor remembered something.

"Remember that horrible woman that came on the island? Eva Grubb. She was convinced that she was taking over your career Ginger."

"Yeah, isn't it funny that we never heard anything about it?"

Ginger said.

"I guess her conscience wouldn't let her go on, Maybe she went back home and got herself a boyfriend and lived happily ever after"

The Professor said. Then the Skipper remembered.

"I can remember the time we thought that we lost Mr. Howell, remember when he wrote us into his will and thought we were trying to kill him? Boy, that was a horrible day wasn't it. We were all crying at that funeral and then he came falling out of that coconut tree. And the time Mrs. Howell tried to pair up Mary Ann and Gilligan with that dinner, and the time she pretended to have laryngitis so Ginger could be Cleopatra for that play."

Gilligan said to the four others.

"We need to go to the cemetery we made for the Howells and toast them don't we?"

"Yes Gilligan that's a great idea, come on everyone."

The Professor said. The all walked to the cemetery they made for the Howells. The moon was bright but they still had the tiki torches lit. The markers said

_ Thurston James Howell III_

_ Born Feb 25, 1913_

_ Died July 3, 1989_

_ Lavinia Eunice Wentworth Howell_

_ Born Nov 5, 1920_

_ Died April 10, 1991 _

_ Rest In Peace Sweet Prince_

_ Rest In Peace Sweet Princess_

The castaways all were crying as they stood at the graves. The Howells were so kind, even though they were rich, they were kind and loving people. Mrs. Howell had taught Mary Ann how to sew and she showed Ginger how to prepare a Mango pie from scratch, using goats milk. They all sniffed and sobbed a bit, then raised their glasses.

"To Thurston and Lovey Howell!"


End file.
